masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Silverstrike
Talk page Archive (last archiving: July 05, 2011) Navigation template Hello there I have used the template from your wiki at ''Prototype'' Wiki for story missions. I have just changed the template name, font type and color to suit that place and added the revision history to the talk page of the template. Hope that's okay with you. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 13:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the fix. I was cracking my head trying to figure out the escape pipe parser and you did it in seconds! — Teugene (Talk) 07:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :I had way too much experience with templates. Thanks for pointing out the issue in the summary :) --silverstrike 08:02, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Hehe, now I know who to look for the next time I need a tip or two in templates! :D — Teugene (Talk) 08:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ME3 Adversary infobox Thanks again for the adjustments. I could use some template lessons from you! :P Anyway, I noticed a weird issue with the template. The "armaments" and "locations" parameter should show "Unknown" as its value if there's no value are inserted, yet it is appearing blank, despite showing otherwise in the template page itself. Any idea why is it happening this way? — Teugene (Talk) 07:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see the problem. They do show unknown. Maybe a purge of the page cache is required? --silverstrike 07:19, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::They do? That's weird. For the pages that have been included with the template, I still don't see "Unknown". Tried clearing my browser and wiki cache and it still doesn't change anything. — Teugene (Talk) 07:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't include the 'location =' in the template call. I'll look at the template itself to try and fix that issue... --silverstrike 07:36, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Screenshot Conventions Would you mind telling me the policy concerning screenshots - and what is allowed in them, and what is not? Every place has different rules, so I'd just like to clarify them to avoid being a nuisance.--Balty 06:38, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, now that I'm looking for the relevant link, I can't seem to find any mention of the actual rules regarding screenshots. Regardless, in the wiki menu look under "Community > Manual of Style" all the rules and regulations of the wiki should be mentioned there. :Regarding your question: You should avoid any image that show Shepard, HUD elements, and that motion blur and film grain are turned off. There is a note about file name format on the Manual of Style page and don't lower the quality of the image. That's about it (unless I forgot something). --silverstrike 07:03, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, I looked there too, and they don't mention anything about composition, image quality or subject matter. I was a bit confused when you removed the image and thought asking you would be the best clarification, which it was. They should really update that guide for newbies to this wiki (like me!) so they don't make the same mistake and don't get on the nerves of anyone even though they only have the best of intentions. :: Anyway, cheers, and have a Reaper-licious day in Israel. --Balty 07:52, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I just remembered where the guideline was mentioned, but the relevant article page was deleted some time ago. I'll take a shot in formatting the relevant details in the Manual of Style page. :::A Reaper-licious day to you too :) --silverstrike 11:33, April 18, 2012 (UTC) PC Tweaks (ME) Hello, I'd like to ask a question. You've undone my changes (08:15, April 29, 2012) in the PC Tweaks with the commentary "Major changes like the previous should be discussed before implementation." The question is: with whom and where should I discuss the changes? Regarding the changesn: my intention was to make the page consistent with PC Tweaks (Mass Effect 3), furthermore the page contained dead links which have been replaced in that revision. UbiSergei 09:38, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I left you a message on your talk page. Both PC Tweaks (Mass Effect 2) and PC Tweaks (Mass Effect 3) need cleanup, and use a better representation of the code (in my opinion). I agree with you on the red-links, I hadn't noticed this issue. :I suggest that you start a topic in the projects forum and we'll continue the discussion there. --silverstrike 09:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Policy Violation Note that under the terms of Forum:Removing Red Links, only admins can remove red links by removing the brackets, which is what you did on Talk:Screenshots. I cannot find the original person who left the comment, thought I think it was Tullis, I will let it stand this time. However, please do not do this again in the future as it does violate site policy. Please keep this in mind in the future. Lancer1289 19:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :The original poster was Tullis and myself while forming those short guidelines. The Screenshot talk page was meant to serve as a project page for managing wanted images and discussing what is really needed. The page itself has been edited by various contributors to remove links from lists in a similar way one would edit an article. There was also a section reserved for discussions, with contributors signing their messages which could not be edited or touched by others. :So, I thought it was fine to edit (surrounding the links with the tags). But I agree with you that I should of consulted an admin prior to making those changes. Won't happen again. :) :I also made similar changes to a subpage in my user space that contains old discussions from my talk page. I'm not sure, but some of what I changed was left by DRY. I am not sure if that falls under the same policy (the page is no longer a talk page, but the comments were still part of talk page discussions), should I check and revert back if that is the case (left by contributors other then myself)? --silverstrike 19:38, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm...That is somewhat of a gray area, but generally it is comments left by that user are their property. I know that you can remove comments from your talk page at will, but you still can't modify them. I would just let it go this time and not fret over it, but just keep it in mind in the future. Lancer1289 19:42, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Template Hey Silver, regarding the Mercenary (enemy) edit you made earlier where you changed the value in the races parameter, I originally changed it to "Human, turian, salarian, asari or krogan" because the "/" delimiter is causing the infobox to stretch wider than usual. Also, I thought the multiple "or" is unnecessary and harder to read. Do you know how the template can be adjusted by separating with commas and end with "or" for the last word (like the above sentence) instead? :I actually thought about the same issue myself after making the change. In my opinion it should be something along the line of: "Any of: human, salarian, vorcha" when more than one value is specified. But I have no problem tackling the issue of just adding commas (although I think there will be an issue adding "and" or "or" after the last comma). --silverstrike 06:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Yea, it seems be rather complicated to do. I am exploring wiki string functions to see if there's any possibility to achieve it. ::On a separate issue, in some planet articles where the portions of the article is transcluded from the codex with #dpl but causes weird issues like bad image positioning and duplicated entry (Illium). I can't figure how to fix it or if this a wikia bug that we can't fix. Do you have any clues? — Teugene (Talk) 06:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, just tell me what to do with the template. :::In regards to the the planets #dpl use, I'll take a look at it. I noticed the bug you mentioned, It has to do with the style declaration of the resulted markup. I'll check it out... --silverstrike 07:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::It would be great if it's with "or"/"and" at before the last word but if it's too much hassle, I'd go with your suggestion by having just commas - looks good that way too. ::::And thanks for taking a look at the #dpl issue too. — Teugene (Talk) 07:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Codex Entries I went through a number of planet pages and could not replicate the issue. Even the Illium page looks fine (can you upload a screenshot?) - I'll track the #dpl usage on the wiki and wait for bug to reappear. In regards to the template: I'll go through it right now and try to fix the issue. --silverstrike 09:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Here you go: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/137/illiumduplicatecodex.png/ I don't think it's my browser either since this is the same thing I'm seeing at home, work, and mobile. All browser cache are removed as well. And if you see the Earth article in the codex tranclusion, a sentence is overlapping the image. — Teugene (Talk) 10:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::The overlapping issue has been resolved. The issue occurs when two floated elements (the infobox and the codex image, in this case) clash at the same location within the article. To resolve the issue I've added a top margin to the containing box to match the line height of the text (if we, or wikia decide to change the line-height, those values should be updated). We'll need to keep an eye out for other codex entries that need adjustments (minor issues that can be resolved by removing line break before the template call). Now, we'll take a look at duplicate entries... Wish me luck :P --silverstrike 10:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, the issue occurs because there are to sections named Illium on Codex/Planets and Locations, one for the primary and another for the secondary codex entry. I'll go look at the DPL reference to see if we can pull only the first entry. --silverstrike 10:45, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Wow, how did I not notice something as glaring as that? =/ — Teugene (Talk) 10:57, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, I applied a hack that pulls the relevant section based on its order in the list (check out my edit to Illium article). It's not pretty and it could lead to issues (if the order is changed at some point), but in the meantime it will have to do. I'll keep looking at the DPL manual to find a more elegant and permanent solution. --silverstrike 11:19, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::I noticed the change you made and certainly not a pretty solution. I was going to suggest including the secondary entry through #Illium_2 but it won't work. The only other solution I can think of is just to copy the whole codex entry into the article itself... but it's not an ideal way either. — Teugene (Talk) 14:27, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::There are other solutions, but I won't go into them right now (still checking various solutions). In any case, we should not duplicate the information. --silverstrike 14:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sorry to jump in as these things are not remotely my strong point, but the only way I can see the order changing is if new planets are added as even the order is copied right out of the Codex, or at least it should be. However, BioWare probably eliminated this possibility because any new information they usually add in a separate entry. Ex. Codex/Cerberus Project: Overlord, Codex/The Master Thief: Kasumi's Secrets, etc. Lancer1289 14:40, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::There's a possibility that they will add new entries that way. Though, we cannot discount the possibility that planets entries could be added under Planets and Locations section. All it takes is a planet that starts with the letter A to shift the positioning for all DPLs. That's gonna be a huge maintenance headache to fix the articles. — Teugene (Talk) 14:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::There is always the possibility of future games (of any kind) that will have their own codex. The main question is this: do we ever use the secondary codex entries? if not, then we could just use the tag to filter them out and the problem is resolved. If we do need them, then referring to them by ID should suffice for now (still checking things out). --silverstrike 15:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::My mistake, I meant the . --silverstrike 15:23, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Here's one possible solution - add "includematch = {1}" into the dpl call. The {1} regex wildcard will return the first matching result only. You can see the edit I made to the Illium article. — Teugene (Talk) 16:57, April 30, 2012 (UTC) No, unfortunately that doesn't work (I'm also not clear of what that suppose to do). --silverstrike 17:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :It did not? Hm, it looks perfectly fine from where I'm looking now. Would clearing your browser cache and purge the wiki cache help? :The includematch parameter limits the content to be included with regular expression. — Teugene (Talk) 17:14, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I tried to apply the change to the Earth article. From the preview it showed me (and by that it bypass the wiki and browser cache), no visible change. I also don't understand the RegExp used, but I'll go take a look at the DPL manual again. --silverstrike 17:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC)